Star's Path
by BreadIsPain
Summary: Enter the world of dog packs! Star's life is turned upside down when Victoria, the most feared dog in all of the wilderness, enters Thunderpack's camp, demanding to take Star. Star embarks on an untold of adventure where truths are revealed, dangerous encounters are around every corner, and unexpected allies are made.


Author's Note: This is all based on a game me and my friend used to play in second grade. I wish I still had the imagibation I did back then! The reason I put it as a fanfiction is that it is extremely copyrighted.

A snarl played on his lips, slitted eyes of blue ice pointed at the small pup. A low rumble built up in his throat, a harsh growl released.

"So this is how Victoria chooses to spite me now." Kinook snapped. The young dog cowered, burying herself in the moist dirt. Rain was pouring on both of the pack animals, matting their fur and chilling them to the marrow in their bones. It barely fazed Kinook though. Nothing was colder than the ice in his eyes.

The pup licked her dirty white fur with her small pink tongue. She tasted the dank den she slept in with her mother, and the rotting leaves of the forest. The pup's name was Star. She was Victoria's only surviving child, not that Victoria cared one bit. Kinook was her uncle, but blood ties seemed to mean nothing in her family. Her little legs flailed as Kinook grabbed her by her scruff and dragged her through the damp woods. She shivered from fear and the frost forming on her soft coat.

Kinook carried her into a place that smelled of many other dogs. His hackles raised when his beta, Cosmos, approached him. Cosmos was smart enough to keep his mouth shut, awaiting Kinook's orders with his tail between his legs.

"Take this to Diana," Kinook said to Cosmos around the small creature still placed in his jaws. His teeth dug into her tiny body, but she was too exhausted to whimper. "She's Victoria's daughter." She was passed from Kinook to Cosmos, who took her across the crowded area to a small den. Inside a pretty spotted dog slept. Diana was Cosmos's mate, and she had recently welcomed her second litter of pups. As much as Cosmos ached to ask about them, he knew now was not the time. Diana's head lifted when Cosmos entered, and she took the pup gently from Cosmos. She smelled sweet, like milk, and the pup's tummy rumbled almost as violently as Kinook's growl.

"Poor little creature," Diana said, setting her gently down.

"Kinook found her in the forest. Believes she's Victoria's offspring," Cosmos replied. The damp bundle of fur was wriggling around, trying to find the source of the sweet milky smell.

"Whatever Victoria's intention for her, she needs some food," Diana said. Star mewled in agreement.

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

Star emerged from the forest, a rabbit gripped in her jaws. Jake followed close behind, dragging a large turkey. She still wasn't sure how he had managed to catch it, but Jake had an unusual talent for hunting. She had no doubt that someday he would take over as alpha from Kinook. They moved to the middle of Thunderpack's camp and set down their prey.

"Dinner tonight?" Jake asked, turning to her.

"Sounds good," she said, eyeing the fat turkey. Jake licked his chops and stretched. Even though neither of them was fully grown, Jake was already one of the biggest dogs in Thunderpack. His appearance was quite intimidating, and Star was glad to be his friend as opposed to his enemy.

"You know, Carly's youngest litter ought to be apprenticed soon," Jake said.

"Yeah," Star replied. She wouldn't be too shocked if Jake became a mentor to one of the pups. They had become warriors only a moon ago, but she knew Kinook held Jake up to high regards. He almost treated Jake like a son, she reflected, although she knew they weren't related. Jake was Cosmos's child, which was a lot to live up to. Cosmos was a kind and sturdy dog, as well as the Thunderpack beta. He was what many pups aspired to be, and it was a great honor to receive him as a mentor.

In Thunderpack there was a strict order of rank. Newborn pups lived in the nursery with their mothers until they were six moons old. Then they would become apprenticed to a warrior. Kinook, who was the leader of Thunderpack - but you've probably gathered that by now - would watch each of the pups to see who showed the most promise. Then he would assign them to mentors accordingly. It was an honor for a pup to be apprenticed to a highly ranked dog, as well as it was an honor for a warrior to receive an apprentice. Mentors taught the pups how to hunt and fight, as well as the rules in Thunderpack. When their mentors decided they were ready, the apprentices would be moved up to guardians. Guardians patrolled and hunted with the older dogs, but did not hold all of the responsibility of warriors, and could not take apprentices. They were moved up when they proved themselves to the alpha. Star and Jake had saved one of Carly's pups, Katie, from a fox. Some dogs remained guardians for a long while before becoming warriors. Star had to admit it was mostly Jake who fought off the fox, but he had told Kinook it was both of them. She was very thankful to him for that. Star would never be the most accomplished fighter, especially not compared to Jake.

Normally, though, fighting was not necessary. Every once in awhile, Kinook would want some territory from another smaller pack, but otherwise, violence was kept to a minimum. Recently, though, all of the packs had been granted a new enemy. Her name was Victoria. Rumors about her spread like wildfire. She was Kinook's sister and had been spiteful when he was awarded leadership of their old pack, Shadowpack, that much was known. But tales of her crimes spread well beyond what many dogs could imagine. The thought of Victoria made Star uneasy. Every time Victoria was brought up, dogs would eye her suspiciously, and she didn't know why.

The dark presence of Kinook interrupted Star's thoughts. His eyes skimmed over Star and landed on Jake. Kinook never seemed to like Star. Ever since she was a young pup he would barely look her in the eye, or just avoid her completely. It used to bother her a lot. Eventually, though, she learned to ignore him as well.

"Jake, come with me," he said, in his deep controlling voice. Jake nodded and trailed Kinook to the back of the camp. Star sighed and got up to go sit in a patch of sun. It was a nice warm day, which was rare in autumn, and she was determined to enjoy it. The beating rays felt good on her back, and the sound of a nearby stream calmed her into a state of deep relaxation.

She was not surprised later that day at dinner when Jake told her he was going to become a mentor, but she pretended to be, for his sake. Friendship was a valuable thing in pack life, and although she and Jake's dated back to their nursery days, she still felt it was fragile and worth kindling.

"This really is a great turkey," she said to him.

"Thanks. It was a hard catch," he replied, around a mouthful of the juicy meat.

Suddenly, the pleasant conversation of their packmates around them stopped. A cold hush fell over Thunderpack, and the taste of fear tainted Star's mouthful of turkey.

First, Star smelled it, the harsh, strong scent of a dog. It reminded her of her own smell in a way she couldn't quite place.

Then, she heard it. A soft growl that could barely be detected over the sound of the small stream flowing.

Lastly, she saw it. A ginormous she-dog with a scruffy gray coat and cold, unforgiving eyes of dull blue. A snarl could faintly be seen in the fur of the intruder's face, and she obviously was not pleased to be in Thunderpack's dwelling.

Kinook faced her, his hackles raised and his scowl almost murderous.

"Where is she," Victoria asked. Her voice was razor sharp and scratchy. Star slinked backward. Jake's ears were perked and his body looked ready to pounce.

"Where is my daughter Kinook?" Victoria snapped.

"You have no daughter in Thunderpack," Kinook replied coolly. For once, Star was glad he was their leader.

"You lie, Kinook." Victoria's head swiveled around until her gaze was focused directly on Star. Star's heart stopped.

"Now give me my daughter back. I don't see it necessary to fight over this." As if on cue, nine menacing unfamiliar dogs stepped out from the bushes behind Victoria.

"I'll go," Star said, surprising everyone there, including herself. She had put together the pieces pretty quickly. Victoria was her mother, and Victoria wanted her back. All these questions and doubts she had always carried with her were finally resolved. "Victoria's right. There's no need to fight over this."

Victoria nodded at Kinook with a misplaced air of superiority. "Let me take my daughter in peace, Kinook." Kinook glared at her, not wanting to surrender to his sister and lifelong enemy, but he kept his pack's best interests in mind. He glanced at Star one last time.

"Take her," he said eventually, "but be warned. If you place a paw in my camp again, Thunderpack will not be so cooperative."

Victoria nodded, satisfied. The realization of what she had just done hit Star firmly in the chest. She had just agreed to go with her dark mother, the enemy of all dog packs. She had just put herself at the mercy of the most feared dog known to the pack world.

"Wait," Jake's voice served as a sort of comfort to her in all of this confusion. "I'm coming with you," Jake announced. Kinook frowned unapprovingly, and Star knew why. Jake was, and would be, a valuable asset to Thunderpack. He exceeded most dogs in his hunting and fighting abilities, and he was already ready to take on his first apprentice. He had a family and many friends besides Star in Thunderpack. He would be greatly missed if he left, and he had a promising life ahead of him there. There was no knowing what would happen to them once they left with Victoria, so how could Jake possibly want to go?

Star silently hoped that he would turn back and decide to stay with Kinook. It was what was best for him, and her whole pack. At the same time, though, she did not like the idea of leaving alone with Victoria.

Before Kinook could respond, Victoria opened her mouth to speak. "The young male may come too." Then she turned around. Jake and Star understood the gesture and silently followed her into the woods. Star had no idea when she would return, or if she ever would.

*Note: This story is not finished. More coming soon! Please comment feedback (negative or positive) and thanks for reading!


End file.
